Entrana
:Many greetings welcome to our fair island :enjoy your stay hear :May it be spiritually uplifting :― High priest of entrana Entrana, a Saradomin outpost, is an island close to Crandor which plays a large role in the Lost City quest. Monks of entrana only allow players to enter the island if they are not carrying armour or weapons. However, items that provide no attack or defense bonuses as well as jewellery and capes can be worn. Attractions include a Herblaw shop, a furnace, an altar, a mine, chicken coop, and the Entrana Dungeon. Players new to should note that the law altar, used in to create Law-runes, does not exist, as Runecrafting (skill) does not exist in . Forbidden items * Arrows * Arrow heads * Axes * Battle Axes * Battlestaves * Bows * Chain Mail Bodies * Crossbows * Crossbow bolts * Daggers * Dwarf Cannon parts * Helmets * Maces * Plate Mail Bodies * Plate Mail Legs * Plate Mail Tops * Plated Skirts * Scimitars * Shields (wood, square, kite, antifire) * Spears * Staves * Swords (short, long, 2h) Due to an oversight, the scythe is permitted on Entrana despite having stats equal to the iron long sword. Dangers There are several dangers on Entrana. Remember, NO armour or weapons are permitted on this holy island. The Entrana Monks will stop and search you for contraband before you leave from Port Sarim. The only exceptions to this rule are runes, unfinished arrows, and incomplete ranged weapons. There are several unicorns and bears on the island, but high leveled players should be fine. Entrana is also inhabited by a Firebird (level 6). This creature drops the Firebird Feather, used during the Heroes' Quest. In order to obtain the feather, one must be wearing Ice Gloves (obtained during the Heroes' Quest by killing the level 103 Ice Queen). Facilities s, 3 coal rocks and a gold rock]] Entrana has many different facilities, including: * An altar for recharging Prayer points. This altar is just north east of the landing area. The head Priest is standing by here. * A furnace that is mainly used for glassblowing. It is not recommended for smelting ores because there is no bank on Entrana. * A small mine to on the northern part of Entrana. This mine contains 3 iron rocks, 3 coal rocks, and 1 gold rock. * A bed on the second floor of the house just northwest of the furnace. The glassblowing pipe can be obtained here. * Frincos' Herblaw shop located on the southwestern corner of the island; vials, Pestle and mortars, and some Eye of Newt are all sold here. * Lure / Bait fishing spots by the dungeon entrance Item spawns * Fishing Rod on the southeastern building * Glassblowing pipe * Kebab in the farm house with chicken * Seaweed on the northwest shore Entrana Dungeon The Entrana Dungeon is pretty small, it contains only zombies, greater demons (level 87), and a Tree Spirit (level 95). If you attempt to "chop" the Dramen Tree, your Prayer will be completely drained, and the Tree Spirit will attack you. Again, this dungeon is very dangerous because Entrana monks do not allow armour or weapons. The only ways out of the dungeon are via teleport, or exiting the Magic Door door at the far end of the dungeon. This door leads into deep Wilderness, so be careful. The Dramen tree is guarded by the level 95 Tree Spirit, which must be slain in order to complete the Lost City quest. Category:Regions Category:Locations Category:Mines Category:The Holy Grail Category:Lost City Category:Hero's Quest Category:Mining Category:Entrana Category:Glitches